1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic control modules. More particularly the present invention relates to improved electrical connections between the control module, a power source, a control signal source and device being controlled by the control module.
2. Disclosure Information
It is well known by those manufacturing control modules for use in severe environments, such as the area under the hood of an operating motor vehicle, to use male-female connector/terminal systems which rely on sliding-friction terminals, shrouds, cavity and/or floor seals, wire grommets and latching mechanisms to connect electrical harnesses to the control module. These connector systems take years to develop, and must undergo rigid testing on multiple levels to ensure that they meet expected performance. Performance challenges for such connections include good electrical conductivity and robust sealing against water intrusion in the harsh underhood environment. Additionally, most of the known connectors can handle only limited currents due to contact resistance buildup within the sliding terminal systems, and their small terminal cross-sectional area. Alternately, threaded-post-type connectors promise to carry higher current levels, however, they commonly present challenges to maintaining the seal integrity for the control module.
It would be desirable to develop a control module connector system capable of providing reliable and rapid attachment of control signal wires while also providing a high power, high current level capable connection to the module and the controlled device that does not present sealing issues for the control module. Additionally, it would be further desirable to eliminate thee shrouds, seals, sliding terminals, and latching mechanisms that require multi-level engineering development.